


Собеседование

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Собеседование

Начальница улыбнулась – и Леся в ответ скривила лицо так вежливо и мило, как только смогла. На самом деле ей было уже не до вежливости.

«Еще немного», - сказала себе Леся, - «совсем чуть-чуть осталось. А потом я выйду отсюда, куплю себе кофе с коньяком… или просто коньяк и буду считать этот поход оконченным».

Без работы Леся осталась почти год назад. Первое время счастливого безделья прошло быстро. Потом пришло ощущение, что она просто выпала из жизни: муж каждое утро уходил в офис, подруги только и разговаривали том, кого обидели начальники или подсидели коллеги, что учудили клиенты, бабульки-соседки сочувственно кивали головой и предлагали помощь. А потом закончились отложенные на личные нужды деньги. И вот уже третью неделю Леся ходила по собеседованиям.

На первый взгляд, этот офис был не хуже и не лучше других. Со второго, более внимательного взгляда, все оказалось не так просто. С одной стороны, и организация, и помещение, в котором она располагалась, были абсолютно типичными. Имя им легион, место им – на каждом углу необъятного большого города. С другой… Если бы Лесю спросили, она бы, пожалуй, не смогла объяснить, что так выбило ее из колеи. Вроде бы все было нормально: чисто, опрятно, в меру отремонтировано; недалеко от автобусной остановки. Но что-то с этим местом было категорически не так. Интуиция не нашептывала, а просто кричала ей: «Беги, беги! Спасайся, пока можешь. Тебе здесь не место!».

\- Можно? – в дверь постучали. И сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, в кабинет вошла женщина.

От одного взгляда на нее Лесю пробила странная дрожь. Но вот с чего было так пугаться? Обыкновенное круглое лицо, невысокая плотная фигура, серый костюм с длинной юбкой и мешковатым пиджаком, серо-зеленые глаза и каштановые волосы. Типичная унылая работница отдела кадров. 

\- Нуууу, - протянула Леся, привстав. – Я пойду, пожалуй? Да?

\- Да-да, - зачастила начальница, словно вдруг вспомнив про Лесю. – Спасибо, что пришли! О результатах собеседования вам сообщат в ближайшие дни. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравилось.

Леся, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, принялась бормотать что-то в ответ, сгребла предварительно сложенный на стуле плащ и пулей вылетела в коридор. Лестницу с пятого этажа Леся преодолела на одном дыхании, не став даже дожидаться лифт.

И только оказавшись на улице, она отдышалась, сложила в кармане кукиш, повернулась к зданию, которое только что покинула, и шепотом сказала:

\- Черта с два я тут работать буду! Не дождетесь! Мерзкие вы какие-то!

И едва ли не вприпрыжку побежала искать свою маршрутку. На сегодня поиски работы были окончены. Следующее собеседование было запланировано на завтра. И у Леси еще было достаточно времени, чтобы успокоить себя кофе, коньяком и мороженным. 

\- Итак, Тамара Леонидовна? – дождавшись, чтобы испытуемая покинула этаж, вошедшая женщина вопросительно посмотрела на начальницу.

\- Пойдет, - неопределенно пожала плечами начальница. – За неимением лучшего берём на работу!

\- Хорошо, - кивнула собеседница. - Что вы мне дадите?

\- Волосы, - начальница протянула ей в салфетке то, что получилось снять со свитера Леси якобы случайным движением.

\- Как делать? На смерть? – уточнила собеседница.

\- Нет-нет, - замахала руками Тамара Леонидовна. – Это не настолько ценный работник. Не хочу, чтобы получилось, как с предыдущей. Но года на три ее привяжи. А там видно будет. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнула собеседница. – Сделаю. 

\- И отворотное попробуй сварить, ладно? – собеседница нахмурилась. – Знаю, что не любишь и не всегда получается, - мягко сказала Тамара Леонидовна, - но мы же тоже не можем сильно рисковать. Завтра найдем кого-то получше, а с этой что тогда делать? Уволить? Будет еще оставшееся время тут выть под окнами. А нам имидже надо бы беречь. До солидной организации растем, как-никак.


End file.
